Man in Love
by rin k07
Summary: [COMPLETE] Lima pemuda dengan profesi berbeda yang sedang dilanda cinta
1. Chapter 1

**Man in Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai**

 **AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Cover by: Miraculous**

-Happy read!-

 **-Sasuke's Side-**

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, seorang pemuda berparas rupawan dengan kulit putih dan berambut raven yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya tampak tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursinya yang dilapisi jubah putih panjang. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan onyx sekelam malam yang senantiasa menatap tajam. Beberapa lembar kertas menumpuk rapi diatas meja di hadapannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Seakan terusik oleh suara ketukan pintu yang letaknya lurus sejajar dengan tempat duduknya, pemuda itu mengeryitkan dahinya sedikit. Tak lama ia membuka matanya hingga menampilkan sepasang iris kelam yang penuh pesona.

"Masuk."

Pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis berparas manis, berkulit putih dan mulus, memiliki bentuk tubuh ideal, bibir yang tipis, hidung mancung, iris emerald, rambut sebahu dengan warna yang unik dan mencolok, merah muda. Gadis itu mengenakan jubah putih yang sama seperti milik pemuda tampan berambut raven itu, dengan _nametag_ di bagian kiri dadanya yang bertuliskan nama gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf telah mengganggu Anda, Uchiha- _san_. Tsunade- _shisou_ meminta saya untuk memberikan ini pada anda," ujar gadis musim semi itu ramah seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati meja pemuda bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menerima dokumen yang disodorkan oleh gadis itu. Setelah dokumen berisikan data pasien itu berpindah tangan, sang gadis, Sakura, segera berpamitan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Sakura segera berbalik. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Haruno- _san._ "

"Ya?" gadis itu kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan dokter muda nan tampan itu.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup itu sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah lengkungan kecil tercipta di bibir tipisnya. Ya...dia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

Sebulan yang lalu gadis itu baru saja resmi bergabung di Konoha Hospital sebagai salah satu dokter disana. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu pula gadis itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara, senyum manisnya, tatapan matanya, semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya berhasil menarik Sasuke untuk terus memperhatikan si gadis.

Awalnya Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang tengah dialaminya saat itu. Dia belum pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. Namun, kini dia sadar, dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang dirasakannya. Dia tahu alasannya mengapa dirinya tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan gadis itu. Bahkan jantungnya selalu berdetak melebihi batas normal setiap kali menatap gadis itu. Tak jarang pula dirinya tersenyum sendiri setiap kali mengingat gadis itu. Gadis musim semi, gadis _cherry_ yang dicintainya secara diam-diam.

Setelah selesai memeriksa tumpukan dokumen yang berisikan data kesehatan mengenai pasien yang ditanganinya, Sasuke merenggangkan otot tangan dan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Atensinya terarah pada jam dinding berwarna hitam yang terdapat di ruangannya. Pukul empat sore. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, setelah merapikan mejanya dari kertas-kertas, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lupa beberapa dokumen dibawanya untuk diserahkan pada kepala rumah sakit itu, Tsunade Senju.

Begitu urusannya selesai, dengan segera Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja selama ini. Hampir saja dirinya sampai di pintu utama Konoha Hospital. Manik kelamnya menangkap sosok gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang perawat di meja resepsionis di dekat pintu utama. Tampaknya gadis itu baru akan pulang ke kediamannya. Tanpa ragu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang gadis, Sakura.

"Oh, Uchiha- _san_? Anda juga baru mau pulang rupanya?" tanya perawat yang barusan berbincang dengan Sakura begitu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sementara gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, hanya tersenyum manis sebagai sapaan.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok Moegi- _san_ , Uchiha- _san_." Sakura segera pamit dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lupa senyum manis ia lontarkan kepada kedua rekannya. Tak lama Sasuke menyusul kepergian gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, kini langkah keduanya sejajar. Mereka jalan berdampingan menuju gerbang utama.

"Uchiha- _san_."

"Hn. Berhenti memanggil dan berbicara formal seperti itu padaku!" ujar―lebih tepatnya perintah―Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

" _Ne_... Sasuke- _san_ , tidak biasanya kau berjalan kaki?"

"Hn. Mobilku sedang di bengkel." Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. "Kau...tinggal di apartemen di depan taman Konoha itu bukan?"

"Ya."

"Lantai 3, kamar nomor 38?"

"Y-ya, bagaimana_"

"Hn. Kujemput pukul 7 nanti."

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ditatapnya lelaki yang sejak tadi berjalan di sisi kirinya. Sedetik kemudian semburat merah menghiasi wajah mulusnya ketika mendapati sang lelaki tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Ya, Sasuke sudah bertekad akan mendekati gadis itu. Dia akan berusaha mulai malam ini. Dia harus bisa mendapatkan gadis musim semi itu. Dia harus mendapatkan cintanya. Cinta dari si gadis musim semi.

 **Tbc~**

 **Review? :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man in Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc…**

 **Cover by: Miraculous**

 **Naruto's Side**

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, berkulit tan, bermata _shappire blue_ , dan jangan lupakan tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipinya yang terlihat menyerupai kumis kucing, tengah bersantai di ruang kerjanya. Terlihat begitu menikmati waktu istirahat siangnya yang hanya sebentar itu.

'Haahh…indahnya hidup jika bisa bersantai seperti ini. Apalagi kalau ditemani beberapa mangkuk ramen,' batin pemuda itu.

Bahkan saat ini ia tengah menampilkan cengiran rubah khasnya karena membayangkan ramen yang menjadi makanan favoritnya itu. Tak lupa setitik air liur menetes di sudut kiri bibirnya.

Dering telepon berhasil menyentakkan dirinya dari lamunan yang menggugah selera itu. Segera sang pemuda beranjak dari sofa berwarna jingga yang selalu dijadikannya sebagai tempat istirahat, lalu melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya yang berjarak dua meter dari sofa untuk mengangkat telepon yang memang terletak di meja itu.

"Ya, halo?" ucapnya begitu mengangkat gagang telepon dan menempelkan tepat di telinganya.

"…"

"Langsung bawakan ke ruanganku saja kalau begitu!" titahnya tanpa menyembunyikan raut senangnya.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Jangan lewatkan iris lavender yang selalu memberikan tatapan penuh kelembutan, pipi _chubby_ , hidung mancung dan kulit putih mulus, sangat sempurna.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kayu bercat hitam. Setelah mendapat seruan dari dalam ruangan di balik pintu di depannya itu, gadis yang berprofesi sebagai sekretaris itu segera membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

"P-permisi, U-Uzumaki- _san_ ," sapa sang gadis yang notabene pemalu itu pada pemuda pirang yang menjabat sebagai atasannya.

"Ah, Hinata- _chan_! Masuklah!" Gadis bernama Hinata itu segera memasuki ruangan. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, panggil nama kecilku saja."

Hinata hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya tak lupa dengan semburat merah tipis yang memang sejak tadi sudah bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

Sambil menekan rasa malunya, Hinata melangkah mendekati atasannya itu. Di tangannya membawa kotak bekal yang dilapisi kain berwarna jingga, warna kesukaan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"I-ini. Bibi Kushina minta maaf ka-karena tidak bisa memberikan bekal ini langsung pa-padamu," ujar Hinata seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal pada si empunya.

"Waahh…kebetulan aku memang sudah sangat lapar!" seru Uzumaki tunggal itu senang dan segera menarik Hinata ke arah sofa yang sempat ditempatinya tadi. "Ayo, kita makan bersama-sama, Hinata- _chan_!" ajaknya sambil membuka bekal buatan ibunya.

"Ta-tapi_"

"Kau dilarang keras untuk menolak kali ini! Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama, kan?" bujuknya.

"Tapi, Na-Naruto- _kun_ _"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Sekarang buka mulutmu! Aaa~"

Mau tak mau akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya ketika Naruto, pemuda itu, menyodorkan makanan tepat di depan bibir mungilnya. Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Keduanya sudah lama saling mengenal. Namun karena suatu alasan, Hinata harus pergi ke luar negeri dan bersekolah di sana. Sehingga mereka harus berpisah selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Tanpa saling melakukan kontak sama sekali. Tetapi tampaknya, takdir berbaik hati pada mereka. Keduanya dipertemukan kembali di tempat kerja yang sama. Dan kebetulan, perusahaan itu memang milik pemuda pirang tersebut, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan kini di sinilah mereka, Naruto sebagai atasan, dan Hinata yang bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya.

Sejak dulu Naruto sudah memendam rasa pada gadis pemalu bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu. Ia selalu suka setiap kali melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu, dan ketika gadis itu tergugup karenanya.

"Yo, Hinata- _chan_! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti."

Setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang tersebut, sontak Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang pemuda. Baru saja dirinya bersiap ingin menolak, pemuda itu langsung memberi interupsi padanya.

"Pokoknya, setiap hari aku yang akan mengantar-jemputmu. Kita akan berangkat ke kantor dan pulang bersama! Dan kau harus mau! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" putus pemuda itu sesuka hatinya.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto- _kun_ , bu-bukankah itu akan merepotkanmu?" ungkap Hinata tak enak hati.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Lagipula, ini memang kemauanku sendiri."

"Ba-baiklah, terserah kau saja, Na-Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Hinata pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ditolak sekeras apapun, pemuda itu pasti akan tetap memaksanya.

"Yeah!" sorak Naruto. "Oh iya, Hinata- _chan_. Kenapa waktu itu kau tiba-tiba pindah ke luar negeri? Sudah begitu, tidak pamit padaku," Naruto tampak cemberut mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam tersebut.

"Eh? Bu-bukankah sudah kukatakan, a-aku ke sana karena mendapat be-beasiswa," jawab Hinata tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Apa bukan karena ada hal lain yang membuatmu pergi?" selidik Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan jahil kepada gadis yang sejak lama dicintainya itu.

"Ma-maksud Naruto- _kun_?" Takut-takut Hinata menatap manik biru milik Naruto.

"Waktu itu, kau melihatku berpelukan dengannya bukan? Kau merasa cemburu. Dan karena kesalahpahaman itulah kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit. Kau menyukaiku kan, Hinata- _chan_?"

Dan detik itu juga kedua pipi _chubby_ gadis Hyuuga tersebut dibayangi oleh semburat kemerahan yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampak menggemaskan.

Ya, Naruto tahu betul bahwa selama ini gadis yang dicintainya itu memendam rasa yang sama dengan dirinya.

 **Tbc~**

* * *

 **Makasih buat yang udah bersedia mampir di ff-ku :')**

 **Makasih juga yang udah review, fave, dan follow :')**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man in Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc…**

 **Cover by: Miraculous**

 **Shikamaru's Side**

"Pukul sepuluh nanti kau ada syuting iklan untuk produk _parfume_ , lalu dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan kontrak bersama Asuma Sarutobi- _san_ pada pukul dua. Dan pada pukul empat kau ada pemotretan untuk majalah."

Penjelasan yang panjang lebar itu keluar dari bibir gadis pirang berkuncir empat kepada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat seperti nanas, yang nampak tengah memejamkan matanya di sebelah sang gadis.

"Hei, pemalas! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Pemuda tersebut hanya menguap tak mengindahkan perkataan sang gadis.

Berdecak kesal, sang gadis bergumam, "Kau sama sekali belum berubah."

Gadis pirang itu beranjak dari sofa yang ditempatinya bersama sang pemuda, lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang ada di ruang apartemen milik pemuda pemalas.

Selepas kepergian gadis tersebut, sang pemuda mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Rupanya sejak tadi ia mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu. Setiap kata, bahkan gumaman terakhir gadis itu sebelum beranjak dari sisinya. Maniknya terfokus pada arah pergi gadis itu.

"Bersiap-siaplah! Kita akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi," teriak sang gadis dari arah dapur.

"Bukankah syutingnya pukul sepuluh?"

"Iya. Tapi kita harus tiba di lokasi satu jam sebelum syuting. Untuk mempersiapkan dirimu," jelas gadis yang merupakan manajernya itu.

"Bekalmu kumakan," ujar sang pemuda disusul dengan melahap sepotong telur gulung dari dalam kotak bekal.

"Hei, itu sarapanku!" seru sang gadis berlari dari dapur ke arah sang pemuda, dengan air mineral di genggamannya. Kemudian merebut sumpit yang dipegang oleh sang pemuda nanas. Nara Shikamaru. Seorang aktor muda yang tengah naik daun.

"Merepotkan. Aku juga lapar, Temari!"

"Kau kan bisa membuat sarapanmu sendiri!"

"Tidak akan sempat. Bukankah tiga puluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat?"

"Kalau begitu, buat ramen instan saja."

"Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku." Setelah berhasil merebut kembali sumpit dari tangan gadis pirang bernama Temari itu, Shikamaru kembali menyumpit sepotong lauk yang ada di dalam kotak bekal tersebut.

"Tapi, itu kan sarapanku," gumam sang gadis, pasrah atas perbuatan pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Sesuatu yang terasa gurih menempel tepat di bibir Temari.

"Kita makan bersama."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Temari mulai membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Shikamaru.

Keduanya tampak menikmati waktu sarapan mereka dengan ditemani keheningan yang terasa canggung. Temari yang tampak tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tak berhenti tersenyum–sangat tipis.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan bekal mereka, keduanya segera bersiap-siap dan meluncur ke lokasi pertama yang akan dituju. Dan dimulailah kesibukan mereka untuk hari ini.

Hubungan seperti apa yang biasanya terjadi pada sepasang kekasih yang kemudian putus hubungan? Pertemanan? Bisa jadi. Permusuhan? Sebagian besar, iya. Tapi hubungan seperti apa yang terjadi antara Shikamaru dan Temari saat ini, setelah berakhirnya kisah cinta diantara mereka beberapa tahun silam? Entahlah. Keduanya, baik Shikamaru maupun Temari, tak dapat menjelaskannya. Temari tampak biasa saja, namun terkadang semburat merah selalu menghiasi pipinya setiap kali mengingat perlakuan Shikamaru terhadapnya. Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya! Meskipun bertampang malas dan selalu tertidur, Shikamaru masih sangat mencintai Temari. Dia suka kecerewetan Temari, dia selalu suka mendengar suara Temari setiap kali gadis itu membacakan jadwal kegiatannya, maupun ketika menasihatinya. Karena itu, tanpa sadar matanya selalu terpejam setiap kali Temari mulai berbicara.

Takdir Tuhan memang tak pernah ada yang bisa menduganya. Setelah beberapa bulan berakhirnya hubungan keduanya, ternyata mereka dipertemukan kembali. Saat itu Shikamaru tengah mencari manajer untuk dirinya, karena manajer lamanya telah mengundurkan diri. Lalu seorang gadis datang mengajukan diri. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis bahwa aktor muda berbakat nan tampan yang akan diasuh olehnya adalah Shikamaru, sang mantan kekasih.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan kini waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Temari terlihat tengah membereskan beberapa barang milik Shikamaru. Sementara sang pemuda duduk tenang di dekatnya.

"Setelah ini jadwalku kosong, kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang mengantuk yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ya. Besok pun kau tak ada jadwal sama sekali," jawab Temari sambil mengecek buku catatan miliknya yang berisikan jadwal kegiatan aktor muda itu.

"Baguslah," ungkap Shikamaru yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, jangan tidur!" seru Temari, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, temani aku!"

"Kemana?" lagi-lagi pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan. "Ayo kita pulang!" Temari mulai melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru di belakang.

"Besok pagi, kutunggu pukul delapan!" ujar Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Temari.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Temari yang mulai memasuki mobil Shikamaru.

"Kita kencan!" jawab Shikamaru begitu menduduki bangku kemudi di sebelah Temari, disusul dengan melajunya kendaraan roda empat tersebut.

 **Tbc~**

* * *

 **Makasih buat yang udah bersedia mampir di ff-ku :')**

 **Makasih juga yang udah review, fave, dan follow :')**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man in Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc…**

 **Cover by: Miraculous**

 **Neji's Side**

Pemuda tampan berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat di bagian ujungnya dan beriris lavender tampak tengah membaca sebuah koran ditemani dengan secangkir cappucino panas. Matanya sejak tadi tampak tak fokus pada koran yang ada di tangannya, sebab ia selalu saja melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sambil sesekali melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela yang berada di dekat tempat duduknya. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi datar yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat kecil begitu manik lavender teduh namun tajam itu menangkap objek yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

Dentingan bel yang sengaja diletakkan di atas pintu kafé berbunyi, menandakan adanya seseorang yang masuk ataupun keluar dari tempat tersebut. Dan muncullah seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua tampak terengah-engah di depan pintu masuk tersebut. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berlari untuk menuju kafé tersebut. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke tempat pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit," ujar pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang tetap saja datar.

"Maaf," ucap sang gadis sambil terus berusaha menstabilkan napasnya.

"Dari mana?"

"Aku ada bimbingan tadi."

"Kenapa tak memberitahu?"

"Maaf. Dosenku memberitahu secara mendadak pagi tadi. Dan aku lupa memberitahumu," jelasnya dengan napas yang mulai kembali normal.

"Hn. Lain kali kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja!"

"Baik."

Sepeninggalan sang gadis, pemuda yang merupakan pemilik kafé tersebut kembali tersenyum sambil menatap punggung sang gadis.

Gadis bercepol dua itu kembali pada pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di kafé yang cukup diminati oleh kalangan muda-mudi itu. Sudah cukup lama gadis manis nan ceria itu bekerja paruh waktu di tempat tersebut. Lebih tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, sejak pertama kali tempat tersebut dibuka. Sebenarnya, ia bekerja di sana hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan membantu sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Manik lavender itu tak henti memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis. Ketika sang gadis melayani pengunjung, mengantar pesanan pada pengunjung, membersihkan meja, sampai saat gadis itu tengah bercanda dengan pegawai lainnya. Semua itu tak pernah luput dari pandangan pemuda tampan tersebut.

Gurat kekhawatiran bahkan tak lepas dari wajahnya ketika melihat sang gadis terluka karena terkena pecahan gelas, hingga darah segar mengalir dari jemari lentiknya. Namun wajah gadis itu tetap ceria meskipun sedang terluka seperti itu. Senyum dan tawanya tetap manis seperti biasa.

Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum –meskipun tipis– setiap kali melihat tingkah gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya selama ini. Guratan merah tak jarang menghiasi pipinya tatkala gadis itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu selalu saja mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Membuatnya terkadang melakukan hal yang bukan kebiasaannya.

Apakah ada persahabatan yang terjalin antara laki-laki dan perempuan? Tentu saja ada! Apakah murni hanya persahabatan saja? Tidak. Mungkin memang ada beberapa. Tapi sebagian besar persahabatan yang terjalin antara laki-laki dan perempuan tidak hanya murni perasaan sebagai sahabat yang ada. Namun, terkadang perasaan lain pun tak luput ikut terselip dalam hubungan persahabatan tersebut.

Seperti halnya Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten. Sejak kecil mereka sudah bersama, sejak usia Sekolah Dasar tepatnya, sebagai sepasang sahabat tentunya. Namun, siapa yang tahu seperti apa perasaan mereka sebenarnya? Hanya diri mereka sendiri dan _Kami-sama_ saja tentunya yang mengetahui.

Dan sejak awal pertemuan mereka dulu, sejak saat itulah Neji telah menaruh perhatian pada gadis kecil bercepol dua keturunan Cina itu. Gadis yang menurutnya selalu ceria dan bertingkah konyol, juga sedikit cuek pada penampilannya sendiri. Ya, Neji sangat menyukai gadis bermanik cokelat tersebut. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring pertumbuhan dan pertambahan usia keduanya, perasaan itu mulai berkembang menjadi cinta.

Tapi, apakah gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di benak Neji. Karna pasalnya, tidak hanya pada dirinya gadis itu tersenyum ataupun tertawa riang. Tapi, tak tahukah kau Neji, bahwa ada beberapa hal yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh seorang gadis kepada pemuda yang spesial bagi dirinya?

Perasaan. Untuk gadis tomboi seperti Tenten tentu tidak mudah untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya. Hanya kepada seseorang yang menurutnya istimewalah ia akan menunjukkan perasaan dan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ketika sedih, ia akan menangis kepadamu. Dan ketika senang, ia pun akan selalu berbagi padamu.

Apakah Tenten pernah menangis di depanmu? Tentu pernah bukan? Ketika itu ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Dan ia menangis dipelukanmu. Hanya di depanmu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai ini?" tanya Neji seraya menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang bentuknya sederhana namun terlihat manis.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di ruangan pribadi milik Neji.

"Wah, manis sekali!" seru Tenten takjub melihat cincin tersebut. "Kau mau melamar seorang gadis, eh?"

"Belum sejauh itu. Aku baru akan memintanya untuk menjadi pacarku."

"Tak kusangka, ternyata pemuda berwajah datar sepertimu bisa juga jatuh cinta," Tenten menyeringai jahil menatap Neji yang duduk di depannya.

"Hn. Menurutmu, apa dia akan menerimaku?"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya dengan wajah datar seperti itu, aku yakin gadis itu pasti langsung menolaknya. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga gadis itu akan menerimamu. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil," ungkap Tenten sambil tertawa dan menatap takjub pada cincin itu.

"Hn, begitu. Kalau kau yang menjadi gadis itu?"

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya! Eh?" Tenten tampak terkejut dengan jawabannya sendiri dan juga pertanyaan–yang baru disadarinya sedetik lalu–yang diajukan pemuda di hadapannya itu padanya.

Sedangkan Neji sudah menampilkan senyum manisnya yang jarang–bahkan tidak pernah–ia tunjukkan. Dan mulai memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Tenten, yang masih bungkam karena keterkejutannya. Wajahnya sontak memerah begitu dirinya sudah benar-benar bangkit dari rasa terkejutnya itu.

 **Tbc~**

 **Makasih buat yang udah bersedia mampir di ff-ku :')**

 **Makasih juga yang udah review, fave, dan follow :')**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man In Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc…**

 **Cast : Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai**

 **Sai's Side**

Hari yang cerah, sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di pagi hari sambil menikmati pemandangan. Taman Konoha menjadi salah satu tempat yang tepat untuk dinikmati. Pada saat jam kerja seperti ini, suasana taman pastilah sangat sepi. Paling hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlalu-lalang.

Tampaknya pemuda tampan berambut hitam klimis yang dipadukan dengan manik onyx itu pun tak ingin melewati suasana tenang di taman itu. Dengan kamera SLR yang menggantung di lehernya, sesekali ia membidikkan arah fokus kameranya pada objek alam yang menarik menurutnya. Pemuda tampan itu tampak menikmati apa yang tengah dikerjakannya saat ini. Hingga tak menyadari seseorang–atau mungkin dua orang–menghampiri dirinya dari arah belakang.

"Yo, Sai!" sapa seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut perak yang melawan arah gravitasi, menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Ah, Kakashi- _sensei_ ," balas sang pemuda yang rupanya bernama Sai itu sambil menampilkan senyum–yang menurut orang terlihat aneh–yang menjadi khasnya.

"Wah, beruntung sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," merasa tak mendapat respon dari pemuda penuh senyum itu, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan, "Perkenalkan, ini salah satu muridku di Konoha University," ujarnya menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis pirang berkuncir ala _ponytail_ dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, serta beriris _aquamarine_. Dan jangan lewatkan tubuh langsing dan wajah cantiknya, bagaikan boneka barbie.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal."

"Hm, aku Sai," balas Sai masih menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

' _Aneh,'_ batin sang gadis.

"Sai ini salah satu muridku dari jurusan fotografi. Dia baru saja lulus tahun lalu. Tapi biarpun begitu, dia sudah bekerja di rumah produksi tempatku bekerja sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Dan dia merupakan fotografer muda berbakat. Kalau kau ingin belajar fotografi, Sai adalah orang yang tepat," jelas Kakashi pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa gadis ini dari jurusan fotografi juga, _Sensei_?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, Ino dari jurusan sastra, hanya saja dia bilang ingin belajar mengenai fotografi."

"Ah, _souka_. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada fotografi, Nona?" kini atensinya beralih pada gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ino, kau belajarlah pada Sai. Sai, aku menitipkan Ino padamu. _Jaa ne_ ," pamit Kakashi meninggalkan sepasang muda-mudi itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus. Ayahku memberikanku sebuah kamera belum lama ini, tapi aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya," jelas Ino, menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi sempat diajukan oleh Sai.

"Boleh kulihat kameramu?"

Ino segera menyerahkan kamera yang memang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

Dengan serius Sai memeriksa dan mengatur kamera milik Ino. Sesekali pula ia mencobanya untuk mengetes.

"Coba kau ambil gambar nenek yang sedang duduk di sana." Sai menunjuk ke arah seorang nenek yang tengah menghirup udara segar di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Baiklah."

Sai kembali mengambil alih kamera Ino untuk melihat hasil jepretan gadis itu.

"Sedikit ngeblur. Kau coba sekali lagi. Ambil fokus yang benar," komentarnya.

"Baik." Ino mencoba sekali lagi

Dan lagi, pemuda itu melihat hasil jepretan kedua yang diambil Ino.

"Masih sama."

"Eh? Masa? Coba sini kulihat!" Ino merebut kameranya dari tangan Sai. Dahinya mengerut sedikit. "Mana? Tidak blur, kok."

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik!"

"Aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi," tukas Ino.

"Lihat yang benar, Jelek," ujar Sai tak mau kalah, sambil menampilkan _fake smile_ miliknya.

"H-hei!" protes Ino karena dikatai jelek oleh pemuda yang menurutnya tampan, tapi sayangnya sangat aneh itu.

"Kau ingin belajar, bukan? Dengarkan saja apa kataku. Sekarang kau coba lagi sampai mendapatkan hasil yang lumayan!" perintah Sai tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Baiklah." Ino mendengus kesal dengan sikap pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Mau kemana? Tanyanya ketika melihat Sai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku mau mencari objek yang bagus. Kau teruslah berlatih," Sai pun meninggalkan Ino yang cemberut, kesal karena ditinggalkan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Sai berdiri dengan jarak yang tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu membidik kameranya ke arah Ino yang tengah serius mengambil gambar. Beberapa gambar Ino telah didapatkannya. Ia kembali ke tempat Ino.

"Eh? Cepat sekali? Memangnya sudah mendapatkan objek yang bagus itu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Hn," balas Sai dengan senyum "Kenapa kau tidak jadi model saja?"

"Menurutmu aku bisa?" balas Ino masih fokus pada pengambilan gambarnya.

"Aa. Tubuhmu lumayan bagus, kurasa kau juga memiliki bakat untuk menjadi model."

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya. Dan, hei! Tubuhku ini memang bagus, bukan hanya lumayan!" sesaat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sai tajam, namun kembali terfokus pada 'latihannya'.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah modelku."

"Baik. Tidak masalah."

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Baik. Tidak masalah." Sejenak keheningan terjadi.

"A-apa?!" atensi Ino kini sepenuhnya terarah pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum. Senyum tulus, bukan senyum aneh yang sejak tadi diperlihatkannya. Ino merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

Ah, Sai memang sudah tertarik pada gadis itu sejak awal perkenalan mereka tadi. _Love at the first sight_ , eh?

 _ **Fin~**_

 **Yosh! Setelah tertunda sampai berbulan-bulan, akhirnya tamat juga~ :')**

 **Terima kasih buat yang bersedia mampir di fanfic-fanficku~ :')**

 **Review?**


End file.
